


Anything For You

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [99]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentioned mind manipulation slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael gets Alex MCR tickets.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "since MCR are reuniting, maybe Malex attend this concert..? Or Alex can’t get tickets and Michael surprises him 😍 ?"

“Alright, what did you do?” 

Michael scoffed as he looked up at Liz. she seemed even more accusatory than usual‒which was insane because usually he knew what he did wrong. This time he’d been on his best behavior.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said. She gave him that look that said she didn’t fucking buy it. He held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t!”

“Okay, then why is Alex sulking all over the place?”

Michael’s mouth formed an ‘o’, “Oh, that.”

“Yeah,” Liz scoffed, “That.”

Michael couldn’t even hide his smile which just made Liz press more. He pushed his tongue against his teeth and tried to focus really hard on the engine in front of him.

“Okay, if I tell you, you can’t say anything to anyone about it,” he said. She zipped her fingers across her lips. “Alex tried to get tickets to the My Chemical Romance reunion and they sold out before he could.”

“Oh, no wonder he’s all bummed,” Liz said, frowning a moment before she looked at him oddly, “Wait, then why are you all smiley?”

“Turns out there’s a good advantage to being inhumanely persuasive,” he said.

“Mikey!” You didn’t!” she gasped, “You can’t just use your new powers to con people!” 

“I didn’t,” he laughed, “I just knew who to call and they really wanted to sell ‘em to me.”

She shook her head at him, but there was no denying her smile. She knew Alex was going to love it no matter how he got it. 

Besides, Alex deserved the world.

-

“Is this a pity dinner?”

“Why the hell would I make a whole meal out of pity?” 

Alex still seemed to watch him as he put a plate in front of him instead of letting him get it himself. Michael did his best not to reveal that he was indeed hiding something if only because he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. This was going to be perfect.

“Okay,” Alex said slowly, “What’d you break?”

“You know what, you and Liz seem to only see the worst in me and that’s a problem we need to fix,” he laughed, sitting across from him. Alex still eyed him suspiciously as he picked up his fork in slow motion.

“You can tell me if you did something illegal, you know?”

“Eat!”

Eventually, both of them got to eating and Alex stopped acting like he was extremely suspicious of him. They talked about their day and joked and had a normal dinner. That was the best part about life now. Normal dinners.

“So, I got you something,” Michael said after bringing the plates to the sink 

“Why? Is today special? Did I forget something?”

“No,” Michael laughed, sitting down beside Alex and pulling his chair closer. Buffy barked at the noise from her kitchen dog bed (not to be confused with the one in the hall, living room, bathroom, bedroom, etc.) “I just love you and I think I missed enough birthdays and Christmases that you deserve something to make up for it.”

Alex shook his head. “You don’t have to–”

“Hush, I want to,” he said, reaching his hand out to guide the envelope from its spot in the junk drawer. Alex reached up and caught it before it reached Michael’s hand. They both smiled. “Open it up.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at him before opening it extra carefully. Michael couldn’t contain his smiles as Alex pulled out the tickets and read them six times.

“What?” he breathed, looking up at Michael before looking back down at them. “I don’t understand.”

“They’re real, I promise,” he said, “And I already checked out the venue online. They’re not super close, but you should still be able to see and we’re by railings so you’ll have something to hold onto when you stand so you don’t fuck up your leg.”

“I don’t understand,” Alex said again, looking up at him with straight disbelief in his eyes, “How did you get these?”

“Listen, if I don’t use my fancy new powers to spoil my boyfriend, then I don’t deserve to have them,” he said. Alex let out a soft little laugh and moved forward, crushing him in a hug. Michael happily pulled him onto his lap, hugging him just a tight.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he gushed. Michael smiled and held him tighter.

“Anything for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
